Poison Ivy
by BridesofDracula3
Summary: Detras de toda " familia feliz " se esconden grandes secretos que la sociedad no puede conocer , el Upper East Sider y St marcus School no son la excepcion.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie P.O.V **

Pedí otro Cosmo al bartender ya el que estaba tomando hace algunos minutos me lo había terminado rápidamente, cuando otro bailarín se integro al grupo de streppear que se encontraba delante de lugar donde me encontraba tenia un ambiente bastante movido y la música hacia que el show fuera mucho mas interesante.

Agarre un billete de 100 dólares de mi bolso y le indique al ultimo que había entrado que es acerca con mi dedo índice.

Cuando estuvo frente le coloque el billete en el borde de su pantalón y el empezó a bailar de una forma muy sexy frente a mi haciendo que el otro cosmo que me habían acabado de traer se terminara mucho mas rápido que el anterior. Él sexy bailarín empezó a quitarse la ropa demasiado despacio para mi gusto así que tuve que usar toda mi paciencia para no arrancársela yo misma, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la parte más interesante todo el lugar comenzó a cambiar desde la música que fue reemplazada por "Hook me Up" hasta que todo el lugar fue completamente negro.

Me negué completamente a que mi sueño terminara hay, por lo que cerré mis ojos fuertemente y lanzando un gruñido enterré mi cabeza fuertemente en la almohada ,pero aun así mi celular no paraba de sonar por lo que dándome por vencida lo tome de la mesita de noche de muy mal humor .

-!¿Quien eres y que demonios quieres?¡–

-Buenos días para ti también Rose-dijo Alice en tono sarcástico

-mas te vale que sea importante alice porque acabas de impedir que...olvídalo-dije intentando omitir los detalles de mi sueño

-ooohhh...creo que ya entiendo-dijo Alice soltando una risita al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que soltara un bufido.

-Tu no opines Alice que cada vez que soy yo la que arruino uno de tus sueños alguno de mis zapatos o conjuntos de ropa favoritos pagan las consecuencias por ello así que yo siendo tu cuidaría el nuevo bolso prada que te dio tu mama el fin de semana pasado-dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba de mi cama y me observaba en el espejo.

-Ni se te ocurra Rosalie Lilian Hale Aun no he podido restregarlo en la cara de la primera chica que odie en St Marcus….pero bueno ahora necesito que me ayúdese con algo que es casi igual de importante que mi bolso ,medias rojas , verdes o negras-Me dijo rápidamente y yo rodé mis ojos pues esto era muy típico de ella.

-Alice, tu nunca cambiaras-le dije mientras arreglaba mi propio uniforme

-¡Esto es importante! Rose no puedo arreglar mis accesorio o zapatos sin tener el color de las medias-

-Respira Alice ,cuenta hasta 10...usa las vinotinto, ese color te queda espectacular ,ahora si no te importa yo también tengo que arreglarme así que nos vemos pronto-le dije entrando en mi baño

-Esta bien Rose. Me salvaste, ni siquiera se como llegue a considerar el verde ahora los dioses de la moda no van a castigarme. Nos vemos pronto te quiero adiós –dijo tan rápidamente que antes de que pudiera responder ya había colgado.

Me di una ducha rápida pues no tenia mucho tiempo ,me coloque mi bata y luego abrí mi enorme closet y saque mis botines negros de tacón con mis medias que llegaban hasta la rodilla ,tome unas cargaderas rojas ,mi camiseta blanca la cual recogería hasta mis codos y por ultimo mi falda negra.

Me estaba terminando de arreglar y colocándome mis accesorios cuando tocaron mi puerta

-Adelante-Dije aun mirándome al espejo mientras cepillaba mi cabello**.**

-Buenos días señorita Rosalie-dijo Selene

-Déjalo donde puedas Selene-dije refiriéndome a mi desayuno-comeré si me queda tiempo. ¿Donde están mis padres?-

-Su padre salio del país para revisar un proyecto en Nueva Zelanda y su madre salio a Paris junto con la señorita Jane ,ninguno de los dos dijo cuando volverán-me explico Selene y yo sonreí al saber que me libraría de mi hermanastra por unos cuantos días .

-Me lo esperaba ,gracias Selene puedes retirarte –le dije con una sonrisa ya que ella no tenia la culpa de que mis padres nunca estuvieran en casa.

-que tengan feliz día señorita Rosalie-dijo saliendo de mi habitación

Termine de arreglarme y cuando estuve completamente lista salí de mi habitación y fui a la de mi hermano que quedaba en el segundo piso de la casa ,al llegar escuche música fuerte por lo que entre sin tocar y me recosté en el marco de la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-Deberías de tocar la puerta antes de entrar Rose, un día de estos me encontraras desnudo y no responderé por las consecuencias –dijo Jasper caminando con una sonrisa hacia mi y dándome un fuerte abrazo.

-Jasper eso sucedió cuando éramos pequeños,además se que siempre cierras tu puerta con seguro cuando no estas presentable –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y desordenando su cabello al igual que su corbata-así esta mucho mejor.

-Gracias Rose-dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse y yo comía algo de su desayuno-Estas hermosa, creo que tendré que cumplir mi trabajo de hermano mayor.

-Jazz solo eres mayor que yo por 3 minutos ,y por cierto, se cuidarme sola –dije mirándome en su espejo acomodando mi cabello

-Lo se Rose pero igual cuenta-

-Si tu lo dices-le respondí rodando los ojos-debo cepillarme los dientes, te espero en el garaje,no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases

Me cepille los dientes rápidamente y baje al garaje donde se encontraba mi hermoso BMW rojo ,Al lado del auto de mi hermana y luego la moto de jazz ,estaba mirando el carro de Jane pensando en un pequeño rayón cuando Jasper entro en el garaje

-¡Ni lo pienses Rose!, por mucho que a mi también me gustaría que lo hicieras, después nuestros autos pagarían las consecuencias, así que mas bien no la provoques-dijo seriamente mientras se montaba en su moto.

-Esta bien ,esta bien –dije montándome en mi auto y acelerando para evitar caer en la tentación, mientras sentía como jazz salía tras de mí . El amor por la velocidad era algo que compartiamos.

Esperamos que nos abrieran las puertas y luego nos despedimos mientras acelerábamos a los mas que podíamos, pues las calles estaban lo suficientemente despejadas para hacer un buen uso de la velocidad. Coloque un poco de música para relajarme y no pensar en nada que pudiera estropear este día.

Llegue al instituto y estacione mi auto frente a un volvo plateado y un koenigsegg negro, tome mi bolso y salí del auto para encontrar un gran edificio frente a mi y una gran cantidad de autos que apenas ocupaban la mitad del parqueadero.

Me encamine hacia el edificio para pedir mi horario, intentando recordar donde quedaba la oficina del asesor cuando había venido hace dos semanas, me detuve en el campo de football donde habían un montos de chicos ,algunos corriendo , otros haciendo ejercicio o pasándose el balón .

Uno de ellos probablemente el mas musculoso, dejo de hacer abdominales y se quito la camisa, exponiendo su perfecto abdomen y piel broceada .

-¡Hey Damon!, piensa rápido-dijo lanzando un balón a otro chico de cabello negro, él cual lo atrapo antes de que le pegara por detrás ,este se lo iba a devolver al fortachón, pero el fue mas rápido y lo tecleo antes de que lograra lanzarlo de vuelta.

-No sabia que te gustara el Football Americano-dijo Jasper detrás de mí, provocando que me sobresaltara

-¡Me has asustado! –dije dándome la vuelta

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación espiar a las personas? –dijo divertido

-¡No estaba espiando a nadie! –me defendí

-Si Rose como digas –dijo de forma sarcástica

-Mejor vamos por nuestros horarios antes de que digas más locuras-le dije mientras daba una ultima mirada al campo para salir detrás de mi hermano a la oficina.

* * *

><p><em>Esperamos que todas estén a gusto con el primer capitulo , apenas estamos empezando con las historias asi que iremos corrigiendo todos nuestro errores a medida que vamos montando los otros capítulos y ojalá ustedes nos den sus opiniones a través de reviews que eso nos hace mejores ... <em>

_Encontraran imágenes de cada capitulo en nuestro perfil _

****Marishka & Aleera & Verona****


	2. Chapter 2

Elena P.O.V

-¡Katherine apúrate vamos a llegar tarde! –dije entrando en su habitación

-¿Dónde están mis Louboutin rojos? -dijo desesperada mientras sacaba zapatos de una caja, lanzándolos por toda la habitación

Apenas nos habíamos mudado hace dos días de Berlín a New York y aun no teníamos tiempo para desempacar todas nuestras cosas. Me acerque a otra caja que estaba cerca de la puerta, de la cual sobresalían los zapatos.

-¿Estos?-le pregunte cogiendo los zapatos y balanceándolos frente a ella

-¡Si!…gracias, pensé que nunca los encontraría-dijo colocándoselos rápidamente.

Tomamos nuestros bolsos y bajamos al garaje lo más rápido que podíamos, cada una tomo su auto, Katherine se subió en su Bugatti y yo en mi Maserati y salimos al instituto.

El St Marcus Collage era el mejor instituto elite de todo New York, aun estando en medio de la ciudad era uno de los más grandes en todo el estado, además tenía una gran variedad de actividades, con el fin de asegurar a los alumnos su entrada a una de las 5 mejores universidades del mundo.

Cuando llegue al instituto me estacione cerca de un deportivo italiano negro con los vidrios polarizados, tome mi bolso negro y salí en busca de Katherine.

-¿Sabes dónde está la oficina de la secretaria?-pregunte a mi hermana.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea, deberíamos preguntarle a alguien, ya que no tenemos tiempo de buscarla por nuestra cuenta –dijo mirando a su alrededor buscando alguien a quien preguntarle, pero el parqueadero no estaba muy lleno.

-Mira!, pregúntale a él –le dije señalando a un chico rubio que tenía un uniforme con el número 9 en su camisa y estaba tomando agua del bebedero, mi hermana asintió y empezó a caminar hacia él, por lo que yo simplemente la seguí.

-Hola-saludo Katherine cuando estuvo cerca del chico, al principio él la miro sorprendido, pero luego le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Crees que podrías decirnos donde es la oficina de asesoría?, la verdad estamos algo perdidas-dije

-Claro, es esa que está allí pasando la cancha de Rugby –dijo señalando la oficina- por cierto soy Matt-se presentó.

-Yo soy Katherine y ella es Elena-dije y luego ambas sonreímos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda

-Con gusto, después de todo no todos los días se ven chicas tan lindas por aquí y menos gemelas- dijo

-gracias por el cumplido, nos vemos luego, necesitamos reclamar nuestros horarios-dije

-Está bien, igualmente debo volver a entrenar-respondió

-¿Rugby?-pregunto Katherine.

-Si… ¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunto sin pensar en que la respuesta a esa pregunta era más que obvia.

-Por tu uniforme-le explique.

-¡Matt apúrate, las clases están por empezar! –escuche que gritaba un chico pero no logre ver.

-Debo irme, Adiós-dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo.

-Es guapo-dije

-Tal vez, pero esperemos que hayan mejores-respondió Katherine de forma arrogante y yo me reí mientras nos dirigíamos a la oficina.

Entramos al edificio y caminamos hasta llegar a una puerta donde decía asesoría, la cual estaba abierta, así que entramos a una especie de sala de espera.

-Toca, ella debe de ser la que nos entregue nuestro horarios-me dijo Katherine señalando una puerta que tenía escrito "Ms E. Watson".

-Pase-escuche que decía una voz femenina después de que yo tocara la puerta.

Entramos a la oficina después de que Katherine abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días niñas ¿en que puedo ayudarlas? -pregunto Ms Watson.

-Venimos por nuestros horarios de clase- dijo Katherine

-Si por supuesto- dijo la mujer, la cual era muy joven y bastante apuesta, tendría alrededor de 25 años - ¿cuáles son sus nombre?

-Katherine y Elena Pierce- respondí. Ella tomo una carpeta que estaba sobre su escritorio y empezó a buscar entre los papeles hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

-Aquí está su horario, un plano del instituto, el comprobante de asistencia y el horario y lugar de audiciones e inscripción para las diferentes actividades- dijo entregándonos una gran cantidad de papeles.

-Gracias- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Con ó ella- por lo que he visto en su informe se han solicitado varias clases avanzadas y en su anterior instituto se encontraban muy involucradas en las actividades escolares-dijo

-Las universidades Ivy buscan estudiante que representen lideres para el futuro y que sean comprometidas –dijo Katherine en un intento de expresar lo obvio.

-Bueno, les informo que sus horarios han sido aceptados y esperamos que sigan igual- dijo

-Puede estar usted segura de eso –dije

-Bueno, entonces les informo que hoy antes de iniciar las clases nos reuniremos en el auditorio como cada año para darles la bienvenida. Sin más que decir, espero que el St Marcus sea de su total agrado –dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Gracias Ms. Watson –dije

-Ha sido un placer –respondió. Salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos al auditorio, que por suerte ya habíamos visto.

-¿Hay alguna actividad en la que te quieras escribir? -preguntes mientras miraba la hoja que nos habían dado.

-Si hay una que sea coquetear, definitivamente me apunto –dijo mi hermana deteniéndome –Ellos no están nada mal.

Mire hacia donde me indicaba Katherine y no pude evitar darle toda la razón.

Había cuatro chicos parados al lado de la puerta del auditorio, hablando animadamente. Uno tenía el cabello rubio claro y era bastante alto, otro era alto pero un poco menos que el anterior, con el cabello negro y desordenado, reconocí a Matt entre ellos, pero el que más me llamo la atención fue un chico alto de cabello castaño desordenado, a diferencia de los demás no traía chaqueta, la camisa la llevaba por fuera y la corbata roja desordenada.

-Tienes razón, no están nada mal –respondí mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Nada mal…¡están guapísimos! –dijo Katherine. Ambas estallamos en risas y reanudamos nuestra marcha al auditorio.

-Hey, por lo que veo encontraron la oficina –dijo Matt cuando íbamos a entrar.

-Si –respondí con una sonrisa –gracias fuiste de mucha ayuda.

-Como ya dije anteriormente; ha sido un placer –respondió devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Veo que ya te cambiaste –dije al ver que llevaba su uniforme en perfecto estado pero con la chaqueta abierta.

-Bueno…no podía quedarme con el uniforme de rugby –dijo sonriendo.

-umm creo que tomare asiento –dijo Katherine fastidiada, ya que se sentía sobrante en la conversación.

-si yo igual. Supongo que te veo después –dije

-Eso espero –dijo. Katherine me tomo del brazo y me arrastro dentro del auditorio causando que Matt riera por la actitud de mi hermana.

Tomamos asiento en la primera fila de los Softman, al lado derecho donde se sentaban todas las chicas. Junto a nosotras habían dos que con solo verlas uno se cuestionaba cuanto tiempo se habrían tardado en vestirse, y debo agregar que con poco éxito y exceso de accesorios.

-Buenos días –saludo el director cordialmente –les damos la bienvenida a este nuevo año escolar aquí en el St Marcus Collage, especialmente a nuestros nuevos estudiantes –el director continuo dando un largo discurso, provocando que casi todos se quedaran dormidos o casi dormidos. El director termino de hablar y todos los alumnos se pararon y aplaudieron.

-Creo que nunca había escuchado un discurso tan largo y aburrido, ni siquiera cuando el año pasado todas las monjas intentaron convencer a nuestro curso de que el alcohol era malo para la salud, y no deberíamos tomar más –dijo Katherine recordando nuestro anterior instituto mientras volvimos a tomar asiento.

-Supongo que tenían razón, Amber se emborracho tanto en el baile de otoño que robo las llaves de la piscina y se tiró desnuda –dije recordando a la chica chapoteando en el agua, mientras Daphne, Katherine y yo intentábamos sacarla del agua antes de que alguien la viera.

-Tal vez…pero hay más probabilidad de que Britney Spears se vuelva monja. Además ella se lo busco…existe una cosa llamada autocontrol –dijo. No pude evitar soltar una risita baja al igual que ella, ganándonos un regaño de la profesora.

-Les recordamos que pueden pasar a la oficina del anuario para inscribirse a las diferentes actividades y a la salida son las audiciones para los equipos de rugby, baseball, basketball, natación, lacrosse, cheer, jazz, teatro y canto –dijo una mujer gorda que acababa de coger el micrófono –Les deseo un muy buen primer dia de clase.-

Todos los alumnos se levantaron, y empezaron a salir del auditorio, para llegar a sus respectivas clases, y yo me dirigí a mi casillero junto a Katherine, metimos unas cuantas cosas, pues más tarde tendríamos tiempo de arreglarlos.

-¿Que clase tienes Elena? –dijo Katherine mientras se echaba brillo.

-Francés con Mr. Compton. Y tú? -pregunte

-Literatura con Mr. Fitz –respondió tomando su libro para la clase-

-Entonces supongo que nos vemos en el almuerzo –dije

-ajam –respondió y salió a su clase.

Tome mi libro de francés y di una rápida ojeada al plano para encontrar mi aula. Cerré mi casillero y me encamine por el corredor al aula 138. Al llegar al salón, le entregue el comprobante de asistencia al profesor, tome asiento al lado de una chica que tenía el cabello negro corto, con las puntas en diferentes direccione, los ojos grises y era bastante baja. La chica se veía bastante enérgica y al notar que la estaba mirando me dijo:

-¡Hola! También eres nueva? –pregunto.

-Si –respondí con una sonrisa –Elena Pierce, mucho gusto –dije presentándome.

-Alice Brandon, mucho gusto –dijo abrazándome efusivamente, tomándome desprevenida –por cierto, lindo nombre-

-oh… gracias –dije cuando me recompuse de su abrazo.

Mr. Compton pidió silencio y ambas nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. No puse atención a la mitad de la clase, pues estábamos repasando cosas del año pasado y yo entendía el francés a la perfección, ya que mi madre era Francesa y al parecer a Alice tampoco se le dificultaba mucho, ya que paso toda la clase hablando con migo y cuando el profesor le hizo una pregunta, respondió con un fluido francés. Ella era muy amable y divertida, quería ser diseñadora y me mostro algunos de sus diseños, los cuales eran realmente buenos, tenía mucho futuro. Acordamos vernos en el almuerzo.

La campana sonó y cada una se fue a su respectiva clase. Me tocaba historia universal con Mr. Saltzman, nunca había sido muy buena con las fechas y todo eso, pero en si la historia me parecía muy interesante.

Entre al salón y le entregue el comprobante de asistencia al profesor, el me dio la bienvenida y me dijo que tomara asiento en el centro del aula.

Inmediatamente llamo mi atención el chico sentado detrás de mi puesto, era el mismo que había visto en la entrada del auditorio. Él hablaba animadamente con una chica rubia que estaba claramente coqueteando con él, ella se voltio y se quedó mirándome por un rato cuando tome asiento, luego ella hizo lo mismo y el volteo a hablar con un chico a su lado, sin prestarme la más mínima atención.

-Bueno –dijo el profesor –empecemos con un simple repaso. A ver… Señorita Bennett –dijo volteándose hacia una chica morena – ¿cuantas muertes se dieron en el atentado del World trade Center? –le pregunto.

-umm…-dijo la chica algo nerviosa –no lo sé, no estoy segura, pero sé que fueron muchas -todo el salón comenzó a reír.

-Muy graciosa Miss Bennett –dijo el –Noel, ¿podría usted iluminarnos con este dato tan primordial en el mundo? -

-No así estoy bien, muchas gracias –dijo el chico esparramándose en su asiento, provocando que toda la clase volviera a estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Ya es suficiente! –dijo el profesor algo alterado–pueden reírse todo lo que plazcan, pero a la hora de llegar a la universidad me gustaría verlos llorar por su ignorancia. Señorita…Elena Pierce –dijo leyendo mi nombre de una lista- veo que en su antiguo instituto estaba en una clase avanzada de historia antigua, entonces espero que me pueda decir que harían los jóvenes de su edad en la época renacentista, intente recordar las clases de la señorita Taylor para aclarar mis ideas.

-solían jugar muchos deportes como el soccer y basketball porque así ejercitaban también su mente- dije en un tono débil ya que me sentía intimidada por sus calculadores ojos.

-¡No¡-dijo casi en un grito-a su edad ellos ya eran filósofos, matemáticos y físicos en proceso de nuevos descubrimientos-

-Con todo respeto Mr. Saltzman- escuche q decía una chico detrás de mí- en esa época se animaba mucho a los jóvenes a participar en deportes como lo ha dicho la señorita Pierce, de ahí la cita "Mens sana in corpore sano" y desde luego tenían deportes en equipo como el basketball y el soccer y otros que tiene relación con el tenis, estoy seguro de que su libro se lo dirá- dijo el chico seriamente.

-Gracias…¡Ms Pierce!- le dijo el profesor de forma irónica al chico.

-No hay problema- respondió él con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-¿La caída del muro de Berlín?-pregunto el profesor dirigiéndose nuevamente a mí, estaba más que claro que le gustaba avergonzar a sus alumnos, pero incluso antes de que pudiera abrir mis labios para contestar, alguien lo hizo por mí.

-1989-respondío el chico provocando que toda la clase se girara nuevamente a él, la cara del señor Saltzman no tenía precio- como ya sabe soy bueno con las fecha- dijo él aumentando el enojo del profesor.

-Está bien Mr Salvatore, miremos de una vez si es verdad lo bueno que dice ser…¿acepta?-pregunto a lo que él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ley de derechos civiles?-pregunto.

-1964-repondio tranquilamente el chico del cual no sabía su nombre aun.

-¿El asesinato de Jonh F. Kennedy?- volvió a preguntar el profesor.

-1963-

-¿Martin Luther King?- contra ataco rápidamente.

-1968-respondio con la misma rapidez.

-¿Lincon?-

-1865-

-¿Roe contra Wade?-

-1973-

-¿Brown contra Road?-

-1954-

-¿La batalla de Gettysburg?-

-1864-

-¿La Guerra de Corea?- el profesor tenía una expresión divertida y exasperada a la vez. Había ido lanzando las preguntas cada vez más rápido, pero habían sido respuestas a la misma velocidad.

-1950 a 1953-

-¡Ja! Acabo el en 52- dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa autosuficiente dirigiéndose nuevamente a su escritorio

- en realidad acabo en el 53- se defendió muy seguro de sí mismo provocando que le profesor se detuviera rápidamente para enfrentarlo.

-Alguien búsquelo, ¡rápido!-dijo al ver la expresión de asombro de todos los alumnos.

-Fue en...1953- dijo un chico que miraba su celular, el profesor se puso serio y todos empezaron a aplaudir, luego la campana sonó provocando que todos tomáramos nuestras cosas rápidamente y saliéramos del salón.

guarde mi libro de historia y mi celular sonó indicando que habia recibido un mensaje, la tome y empece a leer el mensaje que me había mandado mi hermana, pero choque contra algo justo al salir del salón.

-lo siento yo...-dije mientras alzaba mi cabeza para ver con quien había chocado

-Creo que me debes un "Gracias", después de todo te acabo de salvar de Mr Saltzman. -dijo el chico con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Si no recuerdo mal nunca pedí tu ayuda -dije mientras guardaba mi celular.

-¿y así esperas que te vuelva a salvar? -dijo con su sonrisa aun en sus labios, al parecer mi comentario no le había afectado en nada.

-Creo que se defenderme sola, Salvatore -dije sonriendo de forma inocente.

-Stefan -me corrigió.

-Elena -dije simplemente -gracias, supongo que debo admitir que fue...interesante- dije

-Y yo que pensé que no me agradecerías después de todo -dijo el divertido. Yo sonreí de medio lado y alce mi ceja ante su comentario.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza. Además, ¿como sabias todo eso?- Le pregunte.

-Mi padre tiene una biblioteca muy grande, y yo mucho tiempo libre -dijo

-¡Stefan! Vamos, prometiste que me comprarías sushi -dijo la chica rubia con la que él había estado hablando cuando entre al salón, mientras se acercaba a nosotros y lo besaba apasionadamente.

-y...¿tú eres? -dijo ella fingiendo que me acababa de ver.

-Elena Pierce -dije arrogantemente.

-aaa si la chica que Stefan salvo, bueno lo siento pero debemos irnos -ella me sonrió igualmente de forma arrogante, Stefan la tomo de la cintura y se alejaron juntos, dejándome sola en el pasillo.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno esperamos que les halla gustado el capitulo, es algo raro que le hayamos agregado a Elena pero aparte de twilight nos encanta Vampire Diaries y pensamos que seria muy genial una historia que tenga personajes de ambos asi que la agregamos.<strong>

**el próximo capitulo ya sera de Alice. esperamos que nos comenten y nos digan que les parecio, nos haria muy feliz :D**

**Marishka & Aleera & Verona**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

Me adentre en la cafetería tras tres aburridísimas clases, por fin tenía algo de descanso de mi tortura. Hice la fila en la cafetería y luego pedí una manzana, un yogurt y unos m&m's, pague y empecé a buscar a Rosalie por la cafetería, no fue nada difícil de encontrar, estaba sentada junto a un enorme ventanal con su…hermano.

-Hola Rose y... Jasper –dije mientras tomaba asiento frente a esta intentando no detallar lo mucho que habia cambiado y pasando casi por alto la sonrisa de Rose

-Hola Alice, es bueno verte de nuevo

-Si, A Pasado mucho tiempo -dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Creo que la última vez fue en… thanks giving, si no estoy mal –dijo Jasper

-Si–corrobore- también es un gusto verte has cambiado bastante

-No Mucho que como no tenia a Rose cerca para molestarla necesitabba usar mi tiempo libre en algo mas y creo que el gimancio fue una de las mejores opciones ,ahora si me disculpan voy por algo de comer ya que mi hermana se comio mi desayuno esta mañana–dijo y se alejo con una sonrisa.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y sabia que no alcanzaba a oírnos mire a Rose fijamente provocando que ella dejara de preocuparse por sus uñas y me prestara atencion

-!Que¡?-pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Como que, que Rosalie? Dime, ¿Quién es él y que has hecho con Jasper?–Dije inmediatamente.

-Es mi hermano, ya sabes mi mellizo, el que solía jugar a las barbies con nosotras cuando éramos pequeñas y se fue a Inglaterra por dos años –dijo Rosalie en tono burlón.

-Ese definitivamente es el Jasper que vi en thanks giving hace 2 años… -dije señalándolo-pero él es alguien completamente diferente –dije mientras me volteaba para mirarlo nuevamente . Cuando iba a voltearme nuevamente a encarar a mi amiga, vi a Elena caminando en nuestra dirección junto a otra chica idéntica a ella.

-¡Elena! –la llame para que se sentara con nosotras, ella sonrió y se acercó a nosotras y tomaron asiento.

-o son clonadas o son gemelas, ¿Cuál de las dos? –pregunte

-aaa si lo siento, ella es mi hermana Katherine –dijo al darse cuenta que no había presentado a su hermana.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Alice y ella es mi amiga Rosalie –todas sonrieron en forma de saludo.

Estaba a punto de preguntarles algo pero repentinamente escuchamos unas risas y voces masculinas, las cuatro nos giramos para ver qué pasaba y vimos que había un montón de chicos entrando a la cafetería y la verdad es que eran muy sexis.

-¡Hey Cullen! Fiesta en mi casa el viernes –dijo un chico sentado en una mesa cercana a la nuestra.

-Nunca me perdería una buena fiesta –respondió un chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos color esmeralda.

-Además va a ir con migo –dijo una chica de cabello rubio rojizo abrazando al tal Cullen, luego todos se sentaron en las tres mesas centrales, donde ya estaban un montón de chicas riendo y hablando.

-Alguna sabe quiénes son ellos? –pregunte

-Creo que los deportistas, esta mañana vi a algunos de ellos practicando soccer –dijo Rose.

-Sí, Katherine y yo también –estuvo de acuerdo Elena.

-Bueno…si juegan como lucen estoy segura que vamos a ganar –dijo Rosalie.

Me quede mirando a los chicos, cuando vi a Jasper acercarse a ellos con otro chico de pelo negro, todos lo saludaron y luego tomo asiento junto a una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida.

-¿Que hace tu hermano allá? –le pregunte a Rose, esta siguió el rumbo de mi mirada y enarco una de sus cejas.

-No tengo ni la menor idea –dijo ella.

-Parecen ser buenos amigos –dijo Katherine.

-Hasta donde yo sé él no conocía a nadie –dijo Rose, en ese momento sonó la campana. Termine de tomarme mi bebida y luego bote el resto de las cosas

-Bueno, supongo que hablamos luego –dijo Elena despidiéndose de nosotras al igual que su hermana.

Me despedí de Rose y luego me encamine hacia el salón de matemáticas. Al entrar vi a Jasper sentado solo, así que tomo asiento a su lado.

-No sabía que eras amigo de los deportistas –dije

-Es una larga historia –dijo cuándo el profesor entro y nos mandó a sentar a todos.

-Bueno tengo una larga y aburrida clase por delante así que empieza –dije volteándome lo justo hacia él para que el profesor no me regañara.

-Bueno… esta mañana cuando iba entrando, llegue y estaban practicando algunos del equipo de baseball para el próximo juego, yo estaba buscando a Rose y escuche que alguien gritaba "cuidado", me voltee y una pelota venia hacia mí, en un acto reflejo para evitar que me golpeara tome un bate que estaba junto a mí y no medí mi fuerza y la lance fuera del campo, así que decidieron unirme al equipo –dijo Jazz sonriendo por lo raro de la situación.

-Bueno si no recurado mal te enseño uno de los amigos de tu papa del equipo de los… no me acuerdo del nombre –dije intentando acordarme del equipo.

-Los mets –me recordó Jasper.

-como sea –dije entre risas.

Hablamos de banalidades por el resto de la clase ganándonos varias quejas por parte del profesor, si quería sobrevivir a esta clase debía consumir mucha cafeína para no dormirme de aburrimiento. Salí del aula cuando sonó la campana, despidiéndome rápidamente de Jasper.

Iba caminando hacia mi casillero, cuando alguien hablo por el altavoz.

-Buenos días estudiantes, les habla el director Marcus, quiero informarles que por hoy ser el primer día de clases, se cancelaran las dos últimas horas para realizar las audiciones tranquilamente, por consecuente, esta será su última clase del día, gracias por su atención-Finalizo su discurso el director.

Después de que el director termino de hablar se escucharon gritos de los estudiantes y yo sonreí mientras seguía caminando. Iba un poco distraída cuando algo me golpeo por detrás haciendo que todos mis libros cayeran al suelo.

-Fíjate por donde caminas –dijo una voz femenina de forma arrogante.

-¿yo? ...Tú fuiste la que choco con migo –dije con su mismo tono.

-Se nota que no me conoces–dijo ella friamente

-¿se supone que deberia ? –dije con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Claro,es una de las primeras cosas que debes saber cuando llegas a este colegio pero para que lo sepas de una vez, soy Isabella Swan –conocía ese apellido de alguna parte, pero no lograba acordarme de dónde.

-Y yo soy Alice Brandon, pero por mucho que me gustaría conocerte mejor tengo cosas mejores que hacer , debo irme a clase –dije de forma sarcástica.

Recogí mis libros y me dirigí a mi clase de arte, dejando a Isabella sola en el corredor con una sonrisa en su rostro que no supe interpretar

-Señorita Brandon ¿cierto? –pregunto la profesora, una mujer que debía tener unos 38 años

-si –respondí simplemente.

-Le agradecería que llegara puntual, porque la próxima vez no atrasare a toda la clase por usted –dijo mirándome severamente, "que amargada" pensé.

-intentare ser puntual la próxima vez –dije con una sonrisa "angelical".

Depuse de eso me mando a sentar en uno de los puestos vacíos en el salón y nos puso a pintar algo que nos inspirara o tranquilizara "¡que origina!". Empecé a dibujar algo abstracto con varios colores, estaba tomando algo de negro cuando este se voltio y cayo encima de los zapatos de la chica que estaba a mi lado.

-Oh por dios lo siento…yo…-intente disculparme.

-¿sabes que has hecho? Estos eran unos originales de Nina Ricci hechos especialmente para mí –dijo la chica acercándose a mi

-bueno… lástima que ahora no parecen exactamente ser un original de Nina Ricci –dije mirando sus zapatos llenos de pintura negra mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Retráctate de lo que acabas de decir –dijo acercándose amenazadoramente.

-¿y que si no quiero? –le respondí con una sonrisa, ella estaba a punto de responder cuando la profesora hablo.

-Niñas dejen de pelear, tan solo son unos zapatos, estoy segura que pueden comprar muchos más-dijo

-Eso lo dice porque no sería capaz de comprarse unos, ni con todo el salario de una año –dijo la chica despectivamente.

-Tan solo fue un accidente –dijo la profesora en mi defensa, intentando ignorar lo que había dicho, pero podía ver la rabia en sus ojos.

-¡Claro que no! –respondió

-¡Ya es suficiente!, María te agradecería que salieras de mi clase –dijo la profesora expresando su enfado.

-como quiera –dijo ella, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno aquí estamos otra ves y esperamos que el capitulo si les haya gustado, todas las cosas se irán complicando un poco mas pero a la vez se colocaran mas interesantes así que nos encantaría que nos dejaran un review con sus opiniones o ideas de lo que quieran que suceda mas adelante con los personajes .<em>**

**Gracias **

**Aleera , Verona & Marishka  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine POV

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases de hoy habían terminado y que las diferentes audiciones estarían abiertas, yo me planeaba presentar para el equipo de porristas junto con mi hermana, como lo habíamos hecho en los antiguos institutos, así que me dirigí a mi casillero para encontrarme con Elena, guardamos nuestras cosas para luego irnos a cambiar, lo cual hicimos rápidamente y nos dirigimos al gimnasio. En cuanto entramos pude notar que las chicas que había conocido en el almuerzo, las cuales creo que se llamaban Rosalie y Alice, estaban allí también, todas las chicas que íbamos a audicionar nos sentamos y la entrenadora empezó a hablar.

-Buenas tardes, por lo que veo hay muchas caras nuevas este año-dijo mientras miraba a Rosalie, Alice y otras chicas, por ultimo a Elena y a mí –En esta audición solo podrán entrar cinco de ustedes y entre ellas una nueva capitana, ya que Kristy, la anterior capitana ya se graduó, ¡así que espero que hoy den lo mejor de ustedes!-dijo intentando motivarnos con su positivismo.

-Primero les enseñaremos la rutina del año pasado y después cada una la presentara- _eso sería sencillo, _pensé.

Nos enseñaron la rutina y como era de esperarse a mí se me dio fácil y al parecer a Elena también. La entrenadora empezó a llamar a cada una; la primera fue una chica que me causo mucha lastima verla, ¡era patética!, pero bueno tendría de que reírme por un rato, sin embargo habían unas muy buenas como Rosalie, cuando ella salió a hacer su presentación todas nos quedamos impactadas de lo bien que lo hacía, aunque no creo que pueda superarme. Luego salió otra chica que tampoco lo hacía mal y después llamaron a Elena y aunque sus nervios eran notables, o por lo menos para mí lo eran, su presentación estuvo muy bien, definitivamente la aceptarían. Por ultimo me llamaron a mí, obviamente no estaba para nada nerviosa, así que hice mi presentación, la cual me salió perfecta.

-Bueno chicas vamos a decidir quiénes entraran al equipo-dijo la entrenadora- así que en media hora aproximadamente encontraran la lista en el tablero que hay en el pasillo afuera del gimnasio.

Elena y yo salimos del gimnasio y nos fuimos a cambiar nuevamente por nuestro uniforme del colegio, después decidimos ir a la cafetería a comer algo mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia, para esperar por los resultados, aunque estaba bastante segura de que pasaríamos.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa en la cual Elena se sentó frente a mí y en medio de nuestra irrelevante conversación, vi por encima del hombro de mi hermana que Rosalie se dirigía hacia nosotras.

-Hey ¿Cómo están?- Nos saludó y se sentó con nosotras.

-Un poco cansadas, pero bien ¿y tú?-respondió Elena.

-También, déjenme decirles que no estuvieron nada mal en la audición-dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-Gracias, tu igual, es obvio que te van a aceptar-dije

-eso es debido a años y años de práctica, en mis anteriores institutos casi siempre era la capitana-dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma, se notaba que le gustaba demasiado ser porrista, al menos no se veía como el típico prototipo de porrista sin cerebro.

Seguimos hablando un rato de cosas triviales hasta que anunciaron que ya habían puesto la lista con los nombres de las nuevas integrantes del equipo de porristas, así que nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al tablero en el cual estaba la lista, había varias chicas observando la lista con cara de decepción, excepto una que estaba casi saltando de felicidad. Cuando nos acercamos empezamos a revisar la lista y efectivamente Elena y yo estábamos en ella, pero Rosalie no encontraba su nombre e inmediatamente su expresión cambia a una de enojo y frustración, hasta que reviso la hoja de al lado y su nombre estaba de primeras en la lista nombrada como la nueva capitana y en ese instante sonrió con autosuficiencia.

La entrenadora llamo a todas las integrantes de nuevo equipo de porristas para decirnos los días, los horarios de ensayo y cuando nos darían el uniforme a las nuevas.

El uniforme era sencillamente ¡Horrible! De color amarillo y verde, la falda era lisa y la camiseta aunque llegaba más arriba del ombligo, tenía mangas sisas lo cual era totalmente asqueroso, puedo decir con plena seguridad que ese uniforme era un total desastre.

-Ahora que está todo el equipo oficial, le daremos la palabra a nuestra nueva capitana-dijo con una sonrisa una de las antiguas integrantes del equipo la cual creo que se llamaba Kate.

-Lo único que tengo que decir es gracias por elegirme como capitana, quiero que tengan en cuenta que nos tendremos que esforzar demasiado, los entrenamientos no son un juego, las coreografías se deben hacer perfectas para poder llegar a las nacionales y sé que muchas tiene mucho talento en esto, pero el solo hecho de estar en el equipo no las convierte en porristas, así que para seguir en él tienen que trabajar duro-dijo mostrando autoridad-aunque…-Rose se detuvo y tomo el uniforme mirándolo con duda y repugnancia-…para ello definitivamente debemos cambiar esto-señalo el uniforme-¡¿Quién demonios lo diseño? ¡Es horrendo!-

-lo diseño hace 2 años la capitana en ese entonces con ayuda de algunas otras chicas, pero la verdad es que también me parece horrible, aunque nadie se había atrevido a cambiarlo- dijo una de las chicas que nos había enseñado la coreografía para la audición.

-Seguimos usando el mismo uniforme ya que la capitana que lo diseño fue la mejor que hemos tenido, así que lo conservamos en su honor-dijo otra chica pelirroja exasperada.

-Bueno, supongo que su momento ya paso y hay que cambiar a algo nuevo, además nuestro equipo son los Ravens y hasta donde se sus colores no son verde y amarillo-dijo Rosalie desafiante y pronunciando con asco los colores- en realidad morado, negro y blanco-

-Entonces ¿porque no diseñamos uno nuevo?- pregunte y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo a excepción de la chica pelirroja que no se veía nada conforme con la idea.

-Es una bue…-Empezó Rosalie siendo interrumpida por un grito.

-¡POR FIN!-dijo una chica aparentemente distraída y con un look muy extraño. Todas la miramos fijamente por su comentario retardado y se sintió un poco incomoda, pero en cuestión de segundos su mente volvió distanciarse, al parecer ese era su estado natural.

Empezamos a dar ideas para el nuevo diseño cuando Alice entro al gimnasio.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen?-pregunto mientras se acercaba.

-Estamos diseñando el nuevo uniforme de porristas por que el anterior era…-empezó Elena y la interrumpí.

-¡Horrible!-dije

.Si totalmente-afirmo Rosalie-y ¿cómo te fue en la audición?-pregunto.

-¡Muy bien! pasé la audición-dijo sonriendo dando pequeños brinquitos de emoción, se notaba que era demasiado efusiva.

-Era de esperance, nunca lo dude, ese es tu talento natural-le respondió su amiga- y hablando de talentos naturales ¿nos ayudarías a diseñar el uniforme?-

-¡Obvio! Me encantaría-dijo Alice muriendo de emoción.

Continuamos diseñando el uniforme y Alice en realidad era muy buena en ello, parecía profesional.

Cuando terminamos todas se despidieron y se fueron, mi hermana y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos autos y cuando llegamos a casa me encamine a la sala mientras Elena iba a su habitación.

-Hola Lucy ¿sabes dónde está mi madre?-le pregunte a una de las empleadas.

-Ella salió a un evento de caridad hace aproximadamente media hora Ms Katherine.

-Ok-dije mientras subía las escaleras para ir a mi habitación, cuando entre deje mi bolso en el sofá y pase una típica tarde aburrida sin nada fuera de lo normal.

**Aquí estamos otra vez nosotras con un nuevo capítulo, esperamos que sea de su agrado, el próximo capítulo será desde el POV de Bella, esperamos q nos dejen muchos reviews con sus opiniones respecto a la historia, ya que significa mucho para nosotras.**

**Gracias**

**Marishka & Aleera & Verona**


End file.
